User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 2
the sky is dark and the mist has fallen as we look out onto a somber affair. The coffin of Metal is laid into the grounds as the reverend intones his final words. 3 figures watch on from the other side of the street, separate from those others who officially came to pay their respect* Man 1: Dude, I can't believe he's gone DWAS: I know. It's a sad day for all of us. He was a good guy and a good friend. Man 2: So soon after losing Shaun and Mini as well...and no one knows where Kari is. It's a dark day for us. *A figure comes out from the shadows* Man 3: DWAS, Tiger, HSG, this is no series of accidents. CE is back and he is hunting us down one by one. It is vital that we stop him. This is the moment we change the war. We have to kill him, for Mini, for Metal and for Shaun. It is our duty to avenge their deaths with the blood of the troll who had them killed HSG & Tiger: yeah! DWAS: Are you sure we shouldn't think more...we could ask others for help, Coupe, you know they would answer Couoe: No! This is our fight and our calling. They killed Metal, and God knows what they are doing to poor, innocent Kari. We must kill every single one of their group. Fortunately I know just the place to start. *Coupe walks off with Tiger and HSG in tow. DWAS turns and looks at the funeral* DWAS: Goodbye, my old friend *DWAS walks off and the screen fades to black* *The screen rejoins Wonder, who is stood on the corner of a street, looking around shakily, he knocks on the door* Man 1: Who is it? Wonder: Quit the act, GG, just let me in GG: Alright alright....I'll tell Meat you're here *GG opens the door and Wonder steps inside* Wonder: I'll just surprise him, I think GG: I really don't think..... *wonder presses his gun to GG's stomach* Wonder: Think again, I'm not having him escape out of the window like last time *Wonder starts up the stairs, stopping at the door at the top* Wonder: Here goes.... *pushes the door open with a crash. Two people are in the room, a large man sits behind a desk whilst an average height and skinny girl sits on the side of it, it looked like they'd just been talking quietly* Man 1: I....Matthew...Wonder....I wasn't expecting...a visit Wonder: Well you've got one, Meat. Who's your little lady friend? Meat: Oh, you two haven't met. Wonder this is Dani, Dani this is Wikiville's resident supercop, Wonder Pikachu. Dani: It's a pleasure to meet you Wonder: Can she be trusted *Meat smirks* Meat: She works for me...what do you think? Wonder: thats a no....ah well, guess she'll have to stand outside with GG Meat: And leave me undefended? No. They both stay in this room with us or I'll have to find a quiet way of disposing of your body, sergeant Wonder: Fine, I don't need to know much anyway Meat: Im guessing you want to know more about Metalfire's murder? Wonder: how did you know....? *Meat laughs* Meat: Plz Wonder. I know everything that goes on in this city. The moment a stick breaks, or a tree falls or a man dies, I know about it. I can tell from your demeanour that you know something. Wonder: Only what we could determine from the crime scene. I just have three questions for you. The first, who killed him? Meat: He was attacked by two people, neither acting of their own initiative. I am, however, working with them and so cannot disclose information Wonder: Meat... Meat: I can however tell you that if you want to further your i estimation you should visit 12B Grimes Street. There you will find something useful...if you ever leave that is. *Dani quickly ties Wonder to his chair* Meat: My employer is paying me a lot of money to silence you, Matthew *GG looks startled* GG: Sir...what's going on? Meat: What's going on, my poor Brendan, is that you no longer have a purpose *Meat points his gun at GG but Wonder swiftly kicks him in the shins* GG: You lied to me! *GG shakily points the gun at Meat but turns quickly as Dani jumps at him and pulls the trigger with a bang, Dani slumping to the floor* Meat: You killed her! *Runs at GG but trips over the table and falls to the ground unconscious* GG: I sure did, motherfucker *GG unties Wonder* GG: You better run sir, I'll stay here and look after these two..hopefully we will meet again in more fortuitous circumstances *The camera darkens on the scene as Wonder runs out of the apartment, leaving GG behind looking over the unconscious body of Meat and the dead body of Dani* *The scene restarts with Nail and BreZ crouched behind a police car, gun fire can be heard from the other side* Nail: We have to get out of here *BreZ shoots over the car* BreZ: I agree...but we don't even know who these guys are. They don't sound like Coupe or Steeler's lot and Ynkr hasn't been seen in weeks.. Nail: Maybe it's whoever was behind that murder... BreZ: Maybe.... *the glass above them shatters* BreZ: Shit, they're getting closer...we need to make a break for it, Nail Nail: What if one of us gets shot? There isn't a station or hospital near here... BreZ: I know a place...just come.... *The scene switches to the other side of the street where MSV, TODG and Super Mysterious are crouched* Mysterious: They are getting away, MSV MSV: I see that, SM, but we can't go after them...we can't get shot TODG: CE told us to take these two out, MSV, we have to do it MSV: Yeah...I guess.... Mysterious: Let's get them then *Mysterious and TODG jump up and charge after Nail and BreZ whilst MSV fades into the shadows silently* Nail: They're after us...BreZ get down! *a bullet flies and hits BreZ in the shoulder. He crumples to the ground* Nail: Noooooooooo *Nail turns round and shoots angrily at the two attackers, three of his bullets finding TODG and another hitting Mysterious in the leg, both fall down and Nail runs to disarm them quickly and kneels by BreZ's side* Nail: BreZ...you can't leave me man BreZ: I need...help...there's....a safe house near here....just down that street....please help me *Nail helps BreZ down the street to the house he specifies* Man 1: Who are you? Nail: Please....my friend is hurt...I need help Man 2: Back off CW...leave this to me CW: Yes, Piet, sir Nail: Piet....that name sounds familiar Piet: It should do...I'm one of the four gang bosses of this city...people always remember Coupe cos he gets things done...or Steeler because he rants about anything...even Ynkr gets remembered more than I do...it's a travesty BreZ: Piet.... Piet: Holy shit...is that Brendan? CW get him inside and tell Legion to fix him up *CW takes BreZ and carries him inside* Piet: You can come with me and wait till Brendan is ok *Piet puts his arm around Nail and escorts him inside* *The scene changes, CE is stood in front of his throne, Devil on his right and Mr C on his left* CE: What do you fucking mean that TODG is dead? I told you not to risk your fucking life. This is just another fucking failure, Mysterious. You're as bad as fucking Samis and I killed that guy Mysterious: Im sorry Sir CE: And where the fuck has MSV got to...he is always vanishing Mysterious: I don't know CE: For the last time...where the fuck is MSV Mysterious: I...I don't know *CE beats him around the face with his gun* ???: Calm your jets, CE, he's right here Next time on Gang Wikifare Nail: I want to see BreZ...I need to tell him something before he goes... Piet: Im afraid that isn't happening CE: You...you can't be alive ???: Funny that...I'm right here Category:Blog posts